People's Republic of Karabakia
People's Republic of Karabakia (officially the People's Republic of South Karabakia, often abbreviated to PRK) is an autocratic, traditionalist, imperialistic, and a totalitarian dictatorship based in Karabakia. Founded in 1918 by Volodya Antonov. Background With the leadership of Volodya, the People's Republic of Karabakia separated from South Karabakia. Forming a fanatically loyal army, and taking total control over people's everyday lives, Volodya dictated the most powerful society south of the USSR. The nation expanded west into Krasnodar Krai, and established a demilitarized zone along the Greater Caucasus mountain range bordering the Republic of Karabakia. Often being compared to the USSR, the PRK is the perfect example of a totalitarian society: forced labor, zero privacy, and no freedom. The people of PRK are too proud of their country to give it over to the Soviet Union and have therefore remained independent. With their new leader being a strong imperialist, their relationship with RK is on thin ice, and war seems imminent. Structure The People's Republic of Karabakia is first and foremost a controlled nation, the sole leader of which is Ari. As Ari conquers the people of Caucasus, he strips them of their identities and merges them into his population. The PRK maintains a very strict hierarchy or division of roles. All able-bodied males become members of the National Defense (ND) with a singular purpose: to fight for Ari until they fall in battle. Until the nation goes to war, these men partake in normal jobs such as construction, accounting, transportation, etc. This reason for being is imprinted into each citizen during his upbringing and education. Citizens become unconditionally devoted to their leader, living for others rather than themselves. While some may receive better positions and more important tasks to fulfill, at the end of the day, all people remain equal, disposable human tools that are discarded the moment they stop fulfilling their purpose. Women are given roles such as caretakers, healers, midwives, and breeders to support the nation's continuous prosperity. Almost all citizens express condescending and misogynistic opinions of women and their "weaker" roles in society. Those living under the PRK's control are considered "gears in a greater machine". Lands under the nation's protection enjoy stability and security far greater than other countries, the crime rate is nonexistent. Visitors have to document where they plan to be at all times while in the country, and need to report to a police station of their presence daily. Ari is considered a harsh, but benevolent leader by those who reside inside his domain. PRK's territory has a 30% income tax. Military The entire Department of Defense is led by Sabit Berisha, who answers only to Ari. In addition to this, the nation's forces have three special branches, the National Defense, who are tasked with defending the nation, the Government Police, who keeps the citizens in check, and the Special Protection whose sole role is safeguarding Ari and other government officials. It is reported that the PRK also uses child soldiers. The National Defense has a rather simple structure. Soldiers are divided into "squads" of between eight and twelve members led by commanders. These men are equipped with Makarov Pistols and the standard AK-47. The Government Police (GP), on the other hand, consists of squads of four to eight people out to take down any misbehaving citizens. They have TT Pistols alongside Tommy Guns, M12s, BARs, or SVT-40s depending on their roles as commanders, medics, support, or snipers respectively. Government officials have their own Special Protection (SP) personal bodyguards that accompany them at all times with P38s. The discipline is absolute. In combat, they obey every order without question and if needed, will gladly sacrifice their lives. The reason for this is simple: punishment for failure is severe. Soldiers that fail will be lucky if they escape with their lives. Those that fail will often be executed or beheaded in front of Ari. While this disciplined style of warfare is extremely effective, it does create a few very exploitable weaknesses. Soldiers are trained to obey their superiors in all situations; this often makes the troops, especially recruits, slow to adapt to changing battlefield situations. If the commanders are eliminated, the chain of command will be in severe danger of collapsing. With recruits unable to control the situation, the leaderless army will become disoriented and confused, ultimately rendering it easily routed or wiped out. Relations with the outside Foreigners rarely visit the PRK due to all hassle and lack of anything seeworthy. However, diplomats sometimes travel between the RK and PRK to try and easen the tension, often to no success. Residents of the RK are permitted to visit the PRK, but not the other way around. The PRK initially had great success in keeping its citizens satisfied and maintained a good relationship with the RK, even setting up an embassy in their country. This changed as the nation gradually turned more and more totalitarian, and once Volodya passed away, the strong connection between the two countries was lost. Known wars and military conflicts which the PRK was involved: * Battle of the Caucasus * PRK-Resistance War * RK-PRK Conflict Currency The PRK uses an alternative Karabucks (Ꝃ) in the form of bronze coins, and paper bills. The conversion rate is 100 Karabucks to one US Dollar. The common denotations of Karabucks are the 5Ꝃ, 15Ꝃ, and 25Ꝃ bills. All bills feature a picture of Volodya and different landmarks.